


Red Hot Chili Papyrus

by Tooth, trinuska



Series: Fall Out Bones [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Fear Play, Other, Porn With Plot, Skeletons, Verbal Abuse, but also don't worry u feel me, extreme Fear Play, like really REALLY EXTREME Fear Play plz watch out, magical ghost dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Tooth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuska/pseuds/trinuska
Summary: It's you and Edge™ Papyrus. You make love?A lot of dubcon explicit pornography mixed with the fear of getting your soul eaten by a demon goat monster king... and a little bit of fluff.Reader has a vagina, no defining pronouns are used.This is part 2 of an alternate version of our long going skelebros polyamory series and has some sort of continuity going on, for the rest of this series as well as the original one either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.Check out our Tumblr blog for progress updates and silly art - bonefucker-sanstasies.tumblr.comThis work contains dubious consent, light bdsm, domplay, VERY EXTREME FEAR PLAY (plz if u get spooped easily be careful) and other Edgy™ themes so look out for that, friends





	Red Hot Chili Papyrus

**Author's Note:**

> i love writing dialogue for papyrus, what a great yet terrifying man  
> also finally some clearer differences from the previous series. there's gonna be more focus on the relationship between the brother's characters in the upcoming ones  
> enjoy y'all <33

Life in the suburbs is cheap but not very comfortable. Most people live in the center capital, but those people have either money or connections. You don’t have either. Therefore, you live in a small flat in a very empty apartment building on the outskirts of town, barely half a mile away from the monster infested forests.

The electricity goes out on a regular weekly basis and it’s a miracle if you can take a shower without the water going cold halfway through. The streets are often completely empty and since there’s very few street lights, it gets very dark at night. Still, despite all this, the quality of life probably isn't that much worse than living in the center, aside from one crucial difference: the level of protection. The center is well-protected, but here in the poorer parts of town, one or two people go missing every month; either because they stay outfit too late or wander too far beyond the town borders. From what you can remember and find out from the few neighbours you have, on the night you disappeared, you were outside on the edge of town. Why, you don’t remember. No wonder you got caught by the prowling monsters that hunt in the surrounding forests day and night.

You were gone for three days, one of which you spent finding your way back home. The only person to really notice was your boss, who promptly fired you even after you explained you’ve been kidnapped by monsters and almost got killed. You were angry, but there really wasn’t much you could do about it. Oh well, better be fired for surviving than having your soul get eaten by the king of monsters.

Worse than losing your job was that word somehow got out about the bruises you showed the doctor once you got home. Scratches on your hips and legs, even your breast, and of course the subtle bite on your neck. Guess you didn’t pay her enough to keep her mouth shut... People that used to talk to you in the mart don’t even say hi to you anymore, they just eye you suspiciously from a distance. You’d be sad to lose the only human connections you have, but after almost getting killed, you don’t care. If they care more about  _ how _ you got out than just that you got out alive, then, well, fuck ‘em.

It’s been almost a week now since you got home. The winter evenings are dark and cold, and it looks like it’ll snow any day now. You walk around your half empty flat, reading a book while you wait for your tea water to boil. You had a nice relaxing bath and the water didn’t even go cold, so it looks to be a very nice evening. It’s quite chilly outside, but luckily the electricity is working tonight and you can turn up the heat on your radiator all you want. It’s not cheap, but after being gone for three days, you figure there’s no harm in treating yourself a bit. If you’re that desperately in need of money to pay the rent, you can always sell another piece of your furniture. You didn’t need that bedside table and you won’t need your bookshelf either.

You perk your head up when you hear a noise from the parking lot. Bookmarking your read and looking out the window, you can make out very little in the darkness. It’s really nothing new; it could be a cat or a homeless man or even some forest animal. Sometimes you even see small groups of deer knocking over trash cans and eating garbage in the streets. You stare out the window for a moment but don’t see or hear anything anymore, so eventually you just turn your attention back to your kettle, pouring a hot mug and getting to bed. Even with the radiator running, you have your warm two-piece pajamas and thick socks on. Can’t risk having the electricity going out while you sleep and catching a cold.

You read some more, taking a sip from your tea once in awhile. You have to lean all the way to the floor every time since your bedside table is gone, but oh well. The apartment building is silent and you are fully immersed in the story about a rabid dog and two people trapped in a car, mindlessly running your fingers over the small bruises on your neck—

when suddenly, a noise from your bathroom catches your attention.

You freeze, listening in carefully. It could’ve been just a bird hitting your window or something falling over… The noise, however, soon returns. You can hear shuffling, then the window closes. You can feel your heart beating fast.

You live on the second floor.

Trying your best to be silent, you uncover the bedsheets and step out of bed. The shuffling resumes and you carefully, very carefully, inch closer towards the door. You reach out by the bookshelf and grab a wooden bat you keep there for exactly these situations—except you never thought somebody would get into your house through the goddamn window.

There’s a few steps and you stop, quickly raising the bat and keeping your eyes trained on the kitchen door. You’re ready to smash whoever comes through it, but it’s silent once again. You wait. Minutes pass. Nothing happens whatsoever.

Carefully, you lower the bat and hesitantly move to the door, poking it open with the weapon. When nothing happens, you step through it, fully alert. You look around the dark room, taking your time to investigate every shadowy lump, but you can barely see anything even with the light from the bedroom bedside lamp. It doesn’t seem like anybody is here however, and your attention shifts to the bathroom door. You slowly step closer and raise the bat over your head once again, taking small soundless steps towards the door.

It’s then that you catch something moving in your periphery, and before you can even turn your head, the bat is torn out of your hands, exploding into splinters with a loud snap. You look behind you, seeing it impaled to the wall with a huge white spear…

then you realize it’s no spear. It’s a bone.

You turn the other way and your blood runs cold.

Two scarlet circles shine at you from a tall form hidden in the darkness. Your knees shake and you whimper when the intruder takes a step closer, your body paralyzed with fear. As they approach, you can see more and more details. They’re tall, much taller than you, with huge pointy pauldrons and thin arms. Their chest looks broad, but there’s no abdomen. You have a good idea why, and once they come close enough, it’s all clear.

The tall menacing figure of a skeleton looms over you, their hostile look fixated upon you. Before you can do anything at all, a gloved hand shoots up faster than you can even register it and you’re almost lifted up, your neck in a tight hold. You feel pressure against your throat, but you can still breathe, looking upward into the lit up eye sockets. The tall skeleton—presumably Sans’s brother—stays silent for a moment, only holding you as you shake and whimper in fear. After a while, he clicks his sharp fangs together and raises his chin in disgust.

**“Did you really think you could get away from me?”** he whispers, nearly silent,  **“that I would just let you go?”** You squirm helplessly and he lifts you up for real, choking you as he steps through the bedroom door and immediately slams your back onto the wall, pinning you to it. You can see him slightly better in the light of the bedside lamp. He has some sort of black armour on, a red belt with a golden buckle, tight black pants and tall red boots. His gloves are also red and so is his scarf, or cape, tied around his neck. He stares at you for a moment again, silent, while you try to quiet your whimpers. Eventually he leans in closer, mouth crooked in disgust, and you notice a big dark scar over his right eye.

**“After what you did to my brother, no less?”** You are absolutely terrified, but smart enough not to panic. You got out of it once. You can do it again. You close your eyes to calm down as much as you can before you speak.

“Can we—can we t-talk about this?” you whimper. His eyes go a bit wider in anger and the hold around your neck gets tighter, yet still not enough to truly asphyxiate you.

**“How dare you insult my ears with your pitiful words,** **_human,”_** he says with disgust,  **“this is your last warning. One more word and I’ll snap your neck like a twig.”** To punctuate his threat, he jerks with your whole body, slamming you against the wall again. The display of power and danger is so great your usually witty smartass doesn’t even realize he has no ears to insult. You whimper louder, closing your eyes and grinding your teeth in fear, yet…

_ aw fuck. Here we go again. _

Your cheeks are burning and your breathing gets heavier, but you don’t think he’s noticed yet. This is just like the initial impression you got from Sans, except even more dangerous, breathtaking…

Well, if you’re gonna go, at least you’re gonna go turned on as fuck. You kinky hoe.

His grip loosens slightly and you open your eyes again. He’s looking away, listening in carefully. His gaze shifts back to you as he leans in closer again, and you can feel his breath on your lips.

**“I was going to simply end your life the moment I got my hands on you. But, since you tortured and disgraced my brother…”** You yelp when his other hand grabs your crotch roughly.  **“I presume you deserve the same fate.”** You gulp. Even if the roughness turns you on, you definitely don’t want to get hurt  _ for real _ . And seeing how pissed and menacing he is… you shiver harder, whimpering helplessly.

You can tell right away that there's a greater difference between Sans and his brother than just their height. He doesn’t beat around the bush, quickly ripping your pajama shirt open. The plastic buttons go flying, clinking against the floorboards. The grip around your neck is uncomfortably tight, but not so much as to completely impede your breathing, just make it difficult.

He keeps you pinned against the wall and looks over your exposed chest in disgust, running a finger down the middle of your front. You tremble, letting out a small moan and he glares at you, but doesn’t say anything. You’re not sure if he wants you to stay quiet or to get more reactions out of you.

He harshly grabs one of your breasts, squeezing it and toying with it. You can feel the joints of his fingers through the gloves and you can’t keep silent as they run over your nipples. One of your hands, previously pressed against the wall on your side, shoots up and you cover your mouth to hush the noises. He immediately growls, wrenching your hand away.

**“Don’t test my patience, human,”** he hisses, the fist around your neck tightening to illustrate his point.

You gasp for air and he waits a little longer before easing back.

“Well, sorry for trying to make sure no one hears us!” you wheeze at him, looking into his eyes and you see his brows furrow.

**“That is none of your concern!”** he exclaims, but doesn’t go on for a few moments, eyeing you with suspicion, even concern.  **“Why would you not want the humans to find us? Wouldn’t that save you?”** he asks in confusion, his grip on you losing its strength as he tries to wrap his head around what you just said.

“Heh,” you chuckle, shaking your head, “people around here are awfully judgmental, and I don’t want my neighbors to find out that I’m making a habit of doing this sort of thing with monsters,” you smile at him and he looks taken aback for a second. You smile a little wider; it seems that might get him to talk to you. Since physical strength, although you’re no weakling, is not something you could use against this guy, your wits will have to make up for it. The more you know about him, the bigger your chance of making it out alive.

The skeleton ponders for a moment, then quickly realizes he’s almost let go of your neck and puts his hand back, his other hand grabbing your hip as he violently jerks your lower body forward, your head still to the wall.

**“How dare you disobey my order,”** he hisses right in your face, his hot breath spreading over your cheeks.  _ Oh shit, _ you think with a desperate whine as you feel his fingers close tighter around your neck until breathing becomes impossible. Your eyes go wide and you start gasping, but can't draw enough air no matter how much your lungs struggle. You kick at him but no matter how you try you can't get even a small breath, the pressure on your larynx becoming unbearable.

**"I could hold you like this,"** he says, painfully slow,  **"until I’ve choked the last bits of life out of you. However, I plan to do much with you before I give you the mercy of death."** Finally he lets go and you start coughing, gasping for air, almost falling to the floor if it wasn’t for his hand still holding you up. There's a moment, a moment of hesitation. You don't realize it at first, but when he resumes his torture by dragging his fingers over your breast hard, it comes to your mind that he waited a few seconds longer than you thought he would.

However you don't have time to think about it when his hand slides down your body and he grabs at your lower pyjama piece, pulling it down roughly. You gasp, breathing hard from both excitement and fear, but unlike when Sans had you, you are so much more scared. Your neck still hurts and it feels like you’ll have another bruise there. You want to beg him to have some mercy with you but then remember his warning and stay silent, just shivering under him.

You watch his hand as he easily clicks open his gold skull belt buckle and pulls some kind of black fabric he has over his bones to the side, uncovering his pubis. You're starting to understand where this is going and your breathing gets even faster, cold sweat trickling down your forehead. He grabs your thigh roughly, squeezing his slender fingers around it and lifting it up a bit to position you better. You look him in the eyes and see them light up more brightly and suddenly there's light at his crotch, drawing your eyes back down. You watch, curious even under these circumstances, as the scarlet magic bunches around his pubis, shifting around and slowly moulding into a defined shape. The thoughts of how fascinating this is are pushed aside quickly, and now all you can think of is that it's  _ way too soon for this _ .

You whimper and he glares at you, so you quickly shut your mouth and clench your eyes in fear. You can hear a sly maleficent chortle and open your eyes a bit to see him looking down at you, eyes empty with a sadistic half-smile on his sharp teeth.

**_"Are you scared?"_**

he whispers. You can only shake and whimper as he laughs again. You yelp when his tip presses against your crotch, your insides way too dry and tight with fear. You don't wanna look, but eventually you do, whimpering in dread at how big he is and he chuckles, asking you once more. You don't even hear his words, shaking violently, your teeth clenched as you await the pain.

Suddenly he leans back laughing, his dick no longer pressing against you. You look up at him in surprise as he laughs sadistically and victoriously. You just stare at him, so confused to what this is supposed to mean.

**"HAHAHA, FOOLISH HUMAN!"** he says in a surprisingly high nasal voice, then quickly clears his throat, returning to his low whisper.  **"How naive of you to think I would do such a thing! I admit, I would love to penetrate you raw, to see you writhe under me in pain... But such actions would not be pleasant for me either."** You can't help but exhale in relief, then he grabs your jaw and makes you face him, his eyes alight with... excitement?

**"Tell me, human—tell me of the terror invoked by The Great and Dreadful Papyrus."** You just stare at him for a moment in surprise, then raise one eyebrow questioningly.

"You talk about yourself in the third person?" The skeleton, apparently named Papyrus, stops smiling, looking at you for a moment. Then his face reverts to his previous emotionless, serious stare and the hold around your neck tightens slightly again for a moment.

**"I don't recall giving you permission to speak,"** he growls.

"What?! But you asked me a ques—"

**"SILENCE!"** he yells, eyes lit up with anger, effectively shutting you up. He exhales and his eyes go dimmer again, then his hand grabs your crotch again, **"I will not stand for your insolence, miserable fool."**

You feel a little relieved that he won’t fuck you raw with his monster size cock, but you’re so confused with all the conflicting orders he’s giving you. He doesn’t give you much time to think though, as he rubs his hand against your crotch, the tips of his gloved fingers dragging down your slit. You bite at your lips to keep quiet and do your best not to move too much either. You were so hopeful you could somehow get out of this just a few minutes ago, but now...

Your breath catches in your throat when Papyrus presses against your clit, the movements stopping and you can only feel the pressure increasing until you can’t hold it in and you let out a muffled moan.

**“Pitiful human, can’t even follow one simple order,”** he growls, shaking his head. He doesn’t even give you a chance to defend yourself before he reaches down and starts pushing two still gloved fingers inside you. A small sob escapes you, but when he doesn’t comment on it you figure he probably hasn’t noticed. You can feel his two long fingers scissoring inside you, pressing against the walls surrounding them, but not thrusting yet.

You try to catch your breath the best you can before looking up into Papyrus’s face. You expected him to be watching you, but instead he’s looking down between your legs where his fingers disappear into your body, a focused expression on his face. You keep looking at him, breathing deeply through your mouth.

You close your eyes, feeling your walls around his fingers relaxing a little and you even begin to hope this might play out okay, but when you open them again, he’s watching you, frowning. You start shaking, worried what you’ve fucked up this time, when he pulls out of you. You pant at the sudden emptiness, looking away from him, but he grabs your chin and turns you back to look him in the eyes. He watches you closely, running his hand over your face until he presses his fingers against your lips, pushing through to touch your teeth.

**“Open your mouth,”** he orders and you don’t wait a second, following immediately. He sticks the two wet fingers in and you can taste yourself on them, grimacing.  **“Now take it off,”** he smirks and you bite into the fabric carefully while he pulls out, his hand now bare. You watch as he stretches his fingers a few times, noticing how different they are from Sans’s, long and slender, before he yanks the glove from between your teeth and places it on a bookshelf.  **“Ugh, who told you to slobber all over my clothing, wretch?”** he grumbles and you can barely hold your sass from answering him.

He doesn’t waste any time and returns his hand back between your legs, the phalanges hot against your bits. He pushes two fingers back inside, the joints rubbing against your walls so good, you close your eyes and just concentrate on keeping silent. He adds another finger and starts thrusting inside you, too rough all of a sudden and you tighten your jaw, but manage to not let out any noises. He keeps up the pace and you start to think you might have gotten used to it, but when you open your eyes he’s looking down with that look again, almost as if he was solving some kind of a puzzle…

It looks almost kind of cute...?

You look away, trying your best to keep quiet to comply to his orders. The last thing you want is to get him mad. Fuck,  _ oh fuck, _ this feels really good. As scared and worried as you are about him hurting you, the feeling of the bumps and ridges of his finger joints sliding over your walls is just too damn good. You start panting and whimpering, doing your best to stay quiet and still, but eventually you can’t hold back anymore and your hips buck against his hand.

His movements stop, and when he looks at you it’s with such open surprise, eyes wide and mouth agape, that you can only stare back, worried what will become of you. It takes him a few seconds before he grits his teeth, pushing knuckle-deep into you and you gasp, biting at your lips again, knees going weak.

He keeps pushing into you and you moan out and whimper, eyes closed. When you open them for a moment you can see him staring at you with a fiery, piercing look you can't really understand at first. You see intrigue, maybe even amazement, but mostly you see repulsion. He exhales sharply through his nasal cavity.

**"How disgusting,"** he says and draws his fingers back out, leaving you empty and panting,  **"even considering you are a filthy human."** He smirks disgustedly, looking down upon you both literally and figuratively.

**"Oh, that's right, isn't it? Even the ones of your own kind are repulsed by you. And they don't even know the half of it."**

You look away, shame seeping into your mind. You know he's just toying with your thoughts but... honestly, he's right. The only reason you got out of it before was because you're kinda devious and, well, excited when somebody dominates you completely, even if the threat they pose to you is as terrible as this. And everybody you know pretty much avoids you now. You're alone.

He smirks when he sees the effect his words have on you.

**"Miserable fool,"** he mutters,  **"how shameful you are. And all you did, you did for nothing. I still found you, and I still get to kill you..."** You gulp, grinding your teeth subtly in shame and fear, when suddenly he lifts your head up to face him again.

**"However, I, The Great and Fearsome Papyrus,"** he lifts his head up proudly and you don't know what to think of it, **"am feeling generous..."** You look at him, a glimmer of hope lighting up inside you. However, you’re slightly alarmed when he lifts you bodily into the air, your toes wiggling inches above the floor. It strikes you that he must be extremely strong indeed to accomplish this using just a single arm. Fluttering your feet desperately, you paw at his wrist in an effort to relieve some of the pressure from your poor neck. He meanwhile nonchalantly looks around the room until he spots your bed, stepping towards it.

He slams your back down on the sheets, finally letting go of your neck but keeping his serious stare fixed on you. The thought of making a run for it or grabbing a weapon comes to your mind briefly, but you figure you better not try shit. Even if miniscule, you still have hope you can somehow turn this around. If only you could talk to him.

**"Listen carefully, human,"** he snarls, reaching to his side and clicking open two small buckles to his armour. His chest piece falls to the floor with a heavy thud, a  _ very _ heavy thud. That damn thing must weigh at least 12 kilos, you think to yourself. You look back up to him while he unties the cape from his neck and lets it fall to the ground. Under the defensive equipment, his body is covered with a tight black cloth, looking kind of like a one piece neoprene swimsuit.

**"I am willing to... ‘go easy’ on you. Don't dare to interpret this as kindness, however. I am merely a bit tired from tracking you down."** You feel your inner hope rising. He grabs a zipper on the front of his black underclothes and zips it all the way down, from his neck over his ribs and down to the side, to where his spine meets his hip bone, slipping it off and throwing it aside.

**"However, I am very unsatisfied with your obedience. As the superior… creature,"** he grimaces, **"I gave you a simple command: stay silent. You couldn't even manage that."** He raises his head in disgust as he takes off his poleyns and greaves, holding them up in his fist by the straps.

**"So here is my proposition: If you stay quiet,** **_absolutely quiet,_ ** **I shan't hurt you, too much..."** he adds, burning you with his look.  **"However, if you let out even the smallest sound...** **_you'll be punished for your insolence."_** He lets the metal pads fall on the ground and they clank loudly, making you flinch.

You just stare up at him, trying to think while also watching his skeletal body with intrigue. He looks much more like a skeleton than his brother—tall and thin, but so much more menacing. He comes closer and fold his arms, giving you an impatient, angry look.

**"I am not one to be kept waiting, _human,"_** he snarls and you quickly nod. He smirks.

**"So you agree?"** he asks. You gulp and nod again, slower and more resolute this time.

**"Okay then, from now on, each little sound you make will be justly punished."** He grabs you by the neck again, holding you for a while, seemingly thinking of what to do with you first. You grit your teeth, your breath shallow, afraid if you’ll even be able to stay completely silent. You agreed a little too fast... well, not like you really had a choice, anyway.

Satisfied with your answer, he looks over your naked body, taking in everything, even leaning in and smelling your skin for a moment. He presses his hand into your breasts and fondles them, though a bit roughly, the sharp tips of his phalanges probably leaving a scratch or two. So far you’ve managed to keep quiet, but when he gets bored and moves down to your crotch, you start to worry.

He traces your clit for a bit, obviously quite more skillful and experienced than Sans, before dipping his fingers between your outer lips, dragging them up and down, pressing harder here and there. Just before he pushes two fingers back inside you, you grit your teeth and only let out a slightly louder exhale, eyeing him for any signs of anger… He seems to have either not noticed or let it slip. He doesn’t really do much more though, his fingers moving slowly and barely scissoring you, your body asking for more. You keep your breath as slow as you can manage, looking down, kind of waiting for him to pick up the pace already. When you look up at him again to check for any signs of danger, you see him watching you with a dark smirk on his face.

He’s toying with you, you realize, just teasing you like the dick he is. You almost whine in frustration, but in the end only throw your head back against the bed, sighing. Why do these monsters have to be such teasing dickholes?

When you don’t respond to his teasing as he’d want you to, he apparently decides you’re prepared enough. You look down sharply when he lifts one of your legs up as he shifts closer so that his dick is laying on your underbelly. You can feel the hot surface of it against your skin.

The way its magic seeps through your flesh reminds you of Sans, though it is a little different, in a way you don’t think humans have the vocabulary for.

Before you can ponder about it any more, Papyrus leans back and without any warning pushes himself inside of you in one smooth thrust.

The only reason you don’t scream out is that your breath gets stuck in your throat, your hands clutching at the sheets under you. He doesn’t give you any chance to pull yourself back together and starts thrusting into you, keeping you in place with his hands. His dick is pretty big, hot and slick, sliding over your walls with ease. It reaches deeper than you think you’ve ever been penetrated, the new sensation fucking you up all the more. You hold your breath while he seems to actively try and find the right angle, until finally he does and  _ holy shit _ that’s so intensely good. You try your best, you really do, but after just a moment you can’t take it anymore, letting out a moan as he slides into you deeper, rubbing over every bit of your insides within reach. His hand immediately moves from your neck just to grab your hair, pulling at it, making you hiss in pain and bringing you closer to his face. He never stops fucking you, only slowing down a little and you open your eyes, scared of what’s to come.

**“Disobeying me so soon, human? I can’t believe how pathetic you are, how useless,”** he growls, his breathing a little heavier than before. **“I suppose if you can’t keep your mouth shut, I’d better provide you with a solution,”** he smirks and you already know where this is going.

He pulls out, letting you moan out shakily. Every inch of your insides is tingling, and before you can even recover, he yanks you down so you almost crash face first on the floor next to your bed. You manage to land on your hands and feet and before you know it, he drags you by your hair again, lifting you up so you’re kneeling before him, Papyrus sitting on the bed with his legs spread wide enough for you to fit between them.

**“Now, since you’re quite the vamp, I expect you to understand what to do without any explanations,”** he snarls and you nod shakily, reaching out for his dick with your hands hesitantly. Before you can take him in your palm, he tugs at your hair again, growling dangerously.  **“Only use your mouth, trollop,”** he spits, giving you a warning look.

Okay, you think to yourself, you can turn it around now. Last time your blowjob skills were the gamechanger and you're sure if you show him the same good time you did to his brother, you could get somewhere... maybe. You look up at him briefly as he looks down on you, a serious, emotionless stare. His dark eye sockets light up vermilion and he growls threateningly, tugging at your hair a bit and you quickly comply, not risking keeping him waiting any longer.

You lower your head and press your lips against his tip, sucking at it lightly. You stick out your tongue, sliding it over the bottom side of his dick until you move your head down and take him into your mouth, moving your tongue from side to side and flipping it over his tip. You kind of don't like having to taste yourself, but it goes away quickly and... goddamnit, why the fuck does he taste like mango? What is this weird monster dick flavour bullshit??

You quickly brush it off and continue to suck on him, moving your tongue slow and hard over his length. You listen carefully for any reactions so you would know what to do to make it good, but he's completely silent, just breathing a little louder and faster. You continue your movements before you take him in deeper, hoping he'll like what you have to offer. You squeeze your throat around his tip and start swallowing repeatedly, massaging him with the soft flesh in the back of your mouth. You continue this, glad to hear him groan quietly, when his hand lets go of you for a moment and he runs his fingers over your head, almost as if petting you… His hand goes front to back through your hair, until he grabs a handful, not tugging this time, just holding on. You continue, enjoying the thought that you're making him feel good as well as the sensation of the hot wet flesh dragging over the inside of your lips, the heavy piece of magic warm in your mouth. Suddenly, he pulls your head back, looking you in the eyes with no emotion to be seen in his bony face.

**"Tell me human,"** he growls,  **"how long can you hold your breath?"**

You gulp, feeling a shiver run up your spine. Sans had choked you for a moment, but he didn't even know. His brother, Papyrus, he might  _ really  _ choke you. You are terrified, but at the same time can feel your loins burning. Goddamn hoe. Maybe it won't be so bad. You were good and obedient. Maybe he'll play fair.

You open your mouth to speak, but then close it again, afraid to make a sound in case he's tricking you. He smiles, exhaling in amusement.

**"You're smarter than you look..."** he murmurs.  **"How about ten seconds?"** You wonder for a moment. Ten doesn't seem too bad. You nod.

**"Not like it's your choice anyway,"** he snarls, grabbing your head with his other hand and pushing you closer until his tip is in your mouth. You take a deep breath, moving your body back a bit to get your mouth and throat aligned a little better.

**"Ten seconds it is."** Then he pushes in.

You try to open your throat for him so he doesn't have to push through your tense muscles, that could be painful for you. He slides in alright and your breathing is now put on hold as he moves ever so slightly back and forth in your throat. While you hold your breath you try to think about anything else but your gag reflex. It's not as strong as other people have, but it's still there.

**"One... two... three... four..."** he whispers. You close your eyes and just wait, until eventually he reaches ten. He slides out of your throat and you try your best not to gasp too fast, eventually nailing it. You look up at him to see if he's satisfied. A sly smile is present on his sharp toothed mouth.

**"Decent, meritorious even,"** he says. You almost smile unsurely, but he presses you back to his tip.

**"Now let's try twenty seconds. If you can suffice then, I shall test you no more."** You gulp, taking a deep breath. You can do this. Twenty seconds might be a little painful, but you can do it.

He pushes in a little faster this time and you close your eyes tightly, bracing yourself by squeezing the edge of the bed.

**"One... two... three... four..."** When he reaches 10 you already can't wait for this to be over, but suddenly, his counting gets much slower,  **"eleven....... twelve.......... thirteen............ fourteen............."** He makes longer and longer pauses, smiling sadistically, and you realize you won't be able to hold this up. When he reaches eighteen you can't take it anymore, coughing against him and he laughs, letting you push against him and recoil back. You gasp for air, still coughing a bit, until terror runs into your veins.

**"How disappointing..."** he grumbles, raising his chin in disgust. You raise your eyes up to him, both filled with horror and pleading for mercy. He exhales through his nasal cavity sharply, his hand sliding from your head to your neck. His other hand goes up his femur to his pelvis and he grabs his own dick.

**"I suppose you'll need to be taught with more,"** he growls when his ecto flesh lights up with magic, **_"extreme measures."_**

You watch his magic shifting until it stops, going back to the soft reddish orange glow. When he lets go of it so you can see, you gasp loudly, your heartbeat going faster than ever before with pure unbridled horror. You whimper, looking up at him, seeing him looking down at you maliciously.

There are big and very painful looking barbs across the entire length on all sides.

"I—NO I CAN'T—I WON'T—YOU CAN'T JUST—IN MY MOUTH?!" you yelp out, your voice shaking and cracking, skittering to get away with no effect. He laughs sadistically and you can feel your stomach turning with horror.

**"DON'T WORRY, HUMAN!"** He clears his throat again before continuing,  **_"this won't go in your mouth."_**

This time you fight. You kick your legs up and try to get away but the hold on your neck is insanely strong. No matter how much you thrash and fight, he overpowers you easily, laughing loudly the whole time with his eyes lit up, eventually getting you laid down on your back on the bed. You struggle, but there's nothing you can do as he looms over you, holding you down with almost no effort.

**_"Are you afraid?"_** he growls, the intense stare fixated at you. He looks a lot like Sans in this moment. Except he's not just blowing hot air. Oh  _ stars _ , you wish he was.

"No, no no no please no, please have mercy," you whimper, breathing fast and shallow, your eyes wide, tears rolling down your cheeks. Papyrus grins widely.

**_"How lovely to see you like this."_**

Then he pushes deep inside you in one swift movement and you throw your head back, screaming out it terror.

With closed eyes and clenched fists, you expect the pain to overcome you any moment, waiting for it, any second now… but it never does.

Your eyes flutter open and you can barely see through the tears that filled them just a few seconds ago. You wipe your face and look up to him, still whimpering and sobbing a little in shock from before.

He’s looking down at you, a huge sadistic smirk on his face as he watches your reactions. You still don’t understand what happened, but it’s obvious he has played with you once again and you fell for his tricks, scared for your life, or at least your loins... While he’s been sitting there and watching you suffer. His bones rattle as he laughs loudly at your terrified expression.

**“AH YES, THAT WAS SPLENDID! WHAT AN AMAZING JAPE BY THE GREAT AND DREADFUL PAPYRUS!!!”** he boasts loudly, looking like an excited kid that just pranked a friend. He quickly regains his composure though, placing his hands on the sides of your head as he leans over you. **_“What do you think about that, human?”_** he asks slyly, obviously so proud of himself.

You suppose with all that just happened, the silence thing is now over, or at least on pause, so you don’t hesitate opening your mouth.

“That you’re a fucking dick,” you tell him, your voice hoarse and broken. It just makes him laugh again and you notice that the scar bends on his face weirdly when he shows emotion.

_ And that you probably aren’t as menacing as you act, _ you think and inwardly smile a little, _ just like your brother. _

**“Ah yes, my plan was so remarkably amazing, a puny human like you never had a chance to see through it!”** he continues to boast about how great he got you, even letting go of your neck to point to himself, striking a pose, and you just roll your eyes. Though you can’t help but appreciate the change in his behavior.

You move your legs a little and you just now notice that he’s actually still inside you.  _ How is it possible it doesn’t hurt? _ you ask yourself as you look between your legs. Papyrus notices your stare and before you realize it, he pulls out in one swift motion. You gasp when you see the barbs still there, going right back in and your mind is telling you it should hurt like hell, piercing and ripping your insides up. But what you actually feel is instead a pleasant texture of soft bumps, almost as if his dick was ribbed, or noduled. You pant out with both pleasure and complete confusion.

When he sees your reaction, he chuckles again, his hand pinning you against the bed by your neck again. **“I see you admire my exceeding grasp on the arts of magic, human. I am one of the very few monsters whose abilities reach such a level as to pull off an illusion of this caliber,”** he informs you, as if it even mattered. While not ceasing to fuck you, he tells you a bunch of other ‘amazing facts’ about his magic, until he presumably runs out of them, returning to thrusting into you at a fast pace.

You’re enjoying the feeling of the enhanced appendage, still keeping it down as much as you can in case he’d come up with another punishment, though it seems unlikely after the way he just talked to you…

While your thoughts are still somewhat collected, you start to put things together. You think back on the moment of reprieve after he choked you, his relative gentleness disguised as him ‘being tired’, how he did not actually force you to endure the extended 20 seconds when you couldn’t hold your breath anymore, plus the prank he pulled on you just now…

Despite how much he kept threatening you…

A thought emerges.

_ What if he never even wanted to hurt me?  _ you think, looking up at him and studying his scarred face the best you can. Right now, his eyes are closed and there’s a tiny, almost hidden smile on his face as he thrusts into you, small sighs escaping from between his teeth.

You toy with the thought a few more seconds before deciding that you’ve got nothing to lose. You wait for the right moment, until he opens his eyes and looks at you. You reach your hand up and softly cup his cheekbones, smiling at him. His movements stop immediately and he looks at you in astonishment. He doesn’t even get to open his mouth to ask or say anything before you look him in the eyes and say in your most sincere and honest voice:

“It feels  _ really good _ when you fuck me like this,  _ Papyrus.” _

He keeps blankly staring at you for a few more seconds before pulling back and frowning at you, appearing angry but also confused and even a little lost. He opens his mouth but you interrupt him yet again. “Please, give me more, Papyrus,  _ you make me feel so good _ ,” and you buck your hips as much as you can against him. He shakes his head and leans further from you, yelling at you with utter confusion in his wide eyes.

**“WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU, HUMAN?!! YOU SHOULDN’T—”** Before he can continue, you grab the back of his skull and pull him down, pressing a kiss against his teeth.

You move your lips against his teeth softly, even getting to stick your tongue in between the sharp edges, when he pushes you back, stuttering angrily.

**“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!! AREN'T YOU AFRAID OF THE FEARSOME PAPYRUS??!”** he yells. His voice is much higher and more nasal than before and you suspect that his low growl is just a disguise of this, his actual voice. You smile wide and flustered, and swoop your hands behind his back, pulling yourself up to him and bucking against him while he stares at you, so confused it's funny.

"Of course I am! You're so terrifying!" You moan out loudly before continuing, "and so strong! Ahhh! So big and scary and—AH!—THICK!" Papyrus shoves you back on the mattress, staring down at you with anger and bewildered confusion. You just stare up at him smiling, not ceasing to move your hips.

**"WHAT—WHY—WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!! YOU WERE SCREAMING IN HORROR JUST SECONDS AGO! HOW DARE YOU DEFY MY SUPREME INTIMIDATION, YOU FILTHY FLESH COVERED WRETCH?!!"** You bite your lower lip and arch your back with a moan, then grab his skull and rub his cheeks, trying to bring him down for another kiss.

"Oh, but you're doing me so good! Aaah! You're so powerful and amazing~!" You grin even wider when you feel his hips rolling against you slightly, probably not even consciously.

**"BUT—BUT I—THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!! YOU MUST FEAR THE FEARSOMEST PAPYRUS, NOT PRAISE ME!"** You chuckle, ceasing your compliments and just buck against him, running your legs over him as you moan and pant and grab at him with your hands needily. Papyrus looks away unsurely, his hips moving more and more. Finally, he turns back to you, looking somehow both pissed and unsure.

**"I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO STOP,"** he says, even if in his loud high voice, and you immediately moan out loudly, praising him more and more, on his strength and magic skill and how scary he looks and how clean and shiny his armour is, whatever comes to your mind. He starts to buck against you fully again, going in just as deep as before and  _ holy shit is it good _ . He's still so big, pressing tightly against every inch of your walls, sliding along them with the bumps, so hot and slick and  _ oh stars  _ the constant movement is amazing. You run out of things to praise him for and just moan out loudly and repeatedly, your back arched, one hand in your hair and the other grasped around his shoulder. You open your eyes, smiling up at him, your face burning red, and your heart warms up rapidly when you see him actually smile.

**"HAH—AH—YOU—YOU LIKE THAT, YES? YOU LIKE WHEN I—AH!—WHEN I DOMINATE YOU!"** You immediately throw your head back and moan out a loud "yes!". His smile gets wider, and so does yours.

**"YES! AH! YOU LOVE WHEN THE—AH! GREAT AND DREADFUL PAPYRUS HAS YOU! AAAH! HIS SKILL—AHH! IS UNPARALLELED!"** You moan out another loud approval and he grabs your hips, getting a better angle on you and  _ holy shit _ is it amazing, you clasp both your hands into your hair, your back arching and your head thrown back.

**"THE MOST POWERFUL! THE MOST—AAH! TALENTED! SO CUNNING AAAH-ND STRONG! BRINGING FEAR INTO THE SOULS OF HIS ENEMIES! HE IS GREAA-AAAH! SO GREAT! SO HANDSOME! SO—T-TIGHT!"** His arms come around your body and he holds you closer while you half-moan, half-laugh at that last one. He holds you tightly as he thrusts into you, harder and faster and so good. You can't do much but moan now until you can't take the hot pleasure anymore and you come, screaming his name, your insides clenching around him.

The most adorable choked hiccup escapes him before he leans over you and screams out so loudly you're pretty sure the whole neighbourhood knows. Yep, all six people.

Your insides are filled with the familiar magic stuff, even overfilling you. Your bedsheets get messy for a moment but it quickly dissolves into thin air in a puff of magic mist. His skeletal body falls down on you from the intense orgasm and for a while he can't do anything but wheeze loudly, trying to catch his breath. You are also out of it for a moment, the only thing getting through to you the feeling of his dick disappearing while still inside of you. Then you slowly get up on your elbows, lifting him up with you, surprised at how relatively light he is. Well, he  _ is _ a skeleton…

You gently pat him on his skull and he lifts up his head and looks at you, weary and flustered and out of breath, face red and mouth slightly open. He just stares at you with that look of exhaustion and you smile at him softly, your eyes fixated on his mouth lined with big sharp fangs, until you slowly lean in and press your lips against them. Honestly, you expect him to reject the gesture, but it’s a risk worth taking. To your pleasant surprise, he obliges, closing his eyes and kissing you back.

You just press your mouths together, rubbing them from side to side gently for a moment. Then, Papyrus leans back, his sockets opening again, and you look each other in the eyes for a moment, before he looks away. You just wait to see what will happen, ready to talk once he starts to get angry with you, but... he just keeps his eyes aside for a moment, as if debating internally with himself. Then, you feel his hands go up your shoulders and he pushes you softly on your back, looming over you. You give him a surprised look.

"Papyrus? Are..." you stop when he looks at you with resolute.

**"Silence, human,"** he says in a calm deep voice. You oblige, just waiting for what will happen, until he leans back down and presses his teeth into your lips, nuzzling into your face affectionately. You are taken aback, but definitely not complaining, soon closing your eyes and giving in.

You press soft kisses all over Papyrus‘s teeth, placing them on his cheeks and nasal bone as well. His bones are smooth under your lips, as you smooch all over his face and suddenly you see the scar smudge. You are confused at first, but then realize it actually isn’t a real scar. You almost fail to suppress your urge to laugh when you realize this guy fucking  _ painted _ a scar over his face to look tougher.

You decide not to tell him, instead softly rubbing his bones, his face relaxing under you, looking different without the previously ever-present scowl and he… seems kind of tired. His hands raise and grab onto your wrists, pushing them away. You just watch unsurely as he sits up on the bed, looking away in silence. You sit up as well, waiting, trying to think of what to say. Maybe he just needs reassurance. Maybe you should tell him you aren’t mad about him threatening to brutally rape you. Many ideas raise in your head, but you can’t quite find your voice when looking at the imposing figure, rather waiting for him to speak up himself.

In the end, he just sighs, letting his feet off the bed, his hands on his knees. 

**“Tell me, human…”** he finally speaks up in a low level voice. You’re getting more and more nervous by his seriousness, gulping lightly, holding the cover close over your chest. **“Several times over our encounter I have given you the chance to land an attack, yet you chose to acquiesce to my handling instead of defending yourself with force.”** You raise your brows at the notion that Papyrus would give you any space to fight back, but then remember they did put magic proof cuffs on you before. Papyrus gets up, his scarred back to you, his fists held tightly. **“Why have you shown me nothing but submission...”** he turns to you with fury in his burning eyes, **“yet treated my brother with such cruelty and disdain?”** ****

You stare back blankly. During the last few minutes you completely forgot about the whole telling Sans to lie thing. What could he have even told him?! How can you—

You are dragged away from those thoughts by Papyrus’s growl as he steps forth, making your hair stand and hands shake.

**“Did you think truckling to me would spare you from my wrath?”** He steps around the bed as you sit there, trembling. **“I have killed much more important ones just for imposing on my brother.”** He stands before you, the vermilion circles of his eyes burning brightly. His tall figure is imposing even completely naked, towering over you, the bones that just a moment ago felt so comfortable now looking sharp and dangerous. **“You may have been able to appease to me for a few moments...”** he raises one arm and weaves a sharp bone spear out of the red magic light, **“but your crimes will not go unpunished, you—”**

“Wait!” you yell out, outreaching your hands in defense. To your surprise, Papyrus really does stop, raising a single bone brow but not lowering his weapon. Your mind is racing, trying to think of something before his patience with you runs out and he impales you in a much different way than before.

You take a deep breath, holding your hands up, trying to hold your terrified shaking down enough to speak.

“Look, I don’t know what Sans might’ve told you about that night in the shed,” you start. Papyrus doesn’t move an inch. “But, you should know, it might… not have been all that true.” The tall skeleton’s brows both raise, his hand lowering the slightest bit in surprise. “Thing is, uh… we kinda…” You have a hard time trying to find a nice way of saying it.

**“Speak at once!”** You jolt in fear.

“We fucked!” you yelp out, immediately regretting your word choice. Papyrus frowns deeply, raising the spear even higher above you.

**“Indeed you DID! How DARE YOU HURT MY BROTHER IN SUCH WAYS, YOU DISGUSTING, VILLAINOUS SCUM OF A—”**

“HE STARTED IT!!!” you scream in a high, terrified voice.

This stops him in his tracks. Papyrus stays absolutely motionless, only his face slowly forming a cacophony of grimaces. His eyes go wide, his jaws part slightly, his brows high. He stays like this for a few moments and you don’t dare even breathe too hard.

Then his spear comes apart into the vermilion mist, seeping into his hand. His arm lowers slowly, his eyes going dark, head lowering. His fists clench and he takes a deep breath before speaking in a low growling voice.

**“He. Started it.”** His eyes slowly lift to look at you, burning with intense rage. You barely get words through your tight throat.

“I-I mean, he pushed me around and—a-and I got kinda into it and, well, he started touching me and then—”

Papyrus raises his hand up to silence you.  **“Cease. I needn’t know the details.”** He takes a deep breath and lets out a wicked growl.  **“I decided to go against my better judgement; take a stand for him before the guards; promise to avenge him. I have risked my life tracking you down in this hellish human infested maze.”** He slowly walks to the pile of his clothes and armour.  **“What a fool I’ve been.”**

You sit there, unsure and afraid, still shaking. It seems you just narrowly avoided death. You aren’t sure if Sans will have as much luck though.

Part of you is just glad you made it out, but something in you feels bad for Sans, really bad. You watch Papyrus put his clothes and armour back on, fighting your own conflicting feelings. Against your better judgement, you speak up quietly, wanting to defend the skeleton.

“I-I’m sure he didn’t—”

Papyrus shoots you an incredibly pissed stare, clicking his breastplate shut.

**“Do not even dare to talk of my brother to me, human!”** he hisses.  **“You’ll do better to get dressed!”**

You stare back at him, blinking your eyes in fear and confusion.

“Dressed?” He growls impatiently.

**“Do you wish to take the journey bare?!”**

“Journey?! You’re—you mean after we—you still plan to kill me?!”

Papyrus turns to you fully, not even saying a word, just giving you the most terrifying stare you’ve ever been given. And that’s saying a lot seeing as you’ve mostly worked in retail.

**“I need to deliver a human soul to the king. It is my duty as a member of the royal hunter assemblage. Get dressed.** **_Now.”_** You don’t find the words to answer. Finally, fearing his stare, you quickly scram to get some clothes on.

Your shaking hands make it quite difficult to get dressed. You put on your underwear, socks and pants, grabbing a shirt from the top of the dresser and pulling it over your head. Papyrus watches you carefully as you take your shoes from by the entry door in the kitchen and grab for your coat. They’re both pretty shitty but it’s the best you got.

You yelp in shock as Papyrus suddenly grabs you by the hips and painfully throws you over his shoulder. You don’t even get to say half a word before he carries you swiftly into the bathroom and jumps out the window like it was nothing. He uses his free hand to grab onto a lower window sill mid fall, gracefully scaling down until he lands on the street, covered in the remains of the brown fall leaves. Before you can even catch your breath he floors it, running swiftly towards the forest, silent as a shadow.

Once he’s far enough from the streets not to be seen by anyone, he stops, looking around cautiously. Finally he lets go of you, letting you fall onto the cold ground, wiping his shoulder and grunting in disgust. Funnily enough, his show of disdain towards you is somehow the most hurtful thing right now. He was so sweet and infatuated with you not too long ago, now he’s loudly presenting his disgust with you, almost as if trying to make sure you know how much he despises you...

From the darkness of the forest emerge a pair of red circles, their owner slowly approaching, looking around with just as much caution. Sans looks really scared, but soon tries to hide his fear behind a wide grin.

“well well, thought you’d get away with it, didn’ya? ya dumb shit, you should know we’re—”

**“Cease, Sans.”** Papyrus’s sharp whisper makes Sans pull back immediately, clearly scared. You’re not surprised. It’s incredible how much clear rage Papyrus can hide behind so few words.

"uhh, s-sorry boss, i just thought—" Papyrus glares at him with such silent fury that sweat drops immediately form on the smaller skeleton’s forehead as he lowers his head, jaw clicking into the silence. Papyrus stares at Sans for a long time, not saying a single word yet somehow letting Sans know just how pissed he is, the tension getting nearly unbearable. Finally he takes a breath and walks past him, taking lead

**"We shall talk, later,"** he growls resolutely. **"First we must distance ourselves from the human town..."**

You stand there for a moment, holding onto your chest, the low quality coat not doing much to protect you from the cold. Sans looks to you with a frown, reaching out and grabbing your upper arm to shove you forth, forcing you to follow his brother while he walks behind you.

You’re cold, sad and hopeless. Everytime you thought you might be able to turn it around, you just made it worse and worse. You were able to find something good hidden in both of them, but maybe you’re just imagining things.

After everything you went through you can’t believe this is how it ends…

Although... it hasn’t ended yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of an alternate version of our long going skelebros polyamory series and has some sort of continuity going on, for the rest of this series as well as the original one either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.


End file.
